Workers who are required to perform their tasks at heights are required to have the proper safety gear to protect against inadvertent fall events. One type of system used where the worker is required to move a significant distance to complete a task at a height is a rail system. A rail system typically includes an elongated rail and shuttle that is slidably attached to the rail. The rail is attached to a support structure. The shuttle typically includes a connection portion that is designed to allow a lifeline to be coupled to the shuttle. The safety line in turn is connected to a safety harness of a worker. It is desired to have an effective and safe method of mounting and un-mounting shuttles on the rail.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an entry/exit gate assembly of a fall protection system that is effective and safe.